Anamaria: Sarah's Sister
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Unable to think of a summary for this one. Read please for full idea of what its about.
1. Sisters

knock knock knock

"Coming!"

Sarah walked over to the door and opened it.

"Anamaria!"

"Sarah, hey there."

A girl with wavy blue hair that came down past her shoulders walked through the door. Her hair looked like the ocean and the blue flowered outfit matched the ocean like quality of her attitude. She had her knapsack over her shoulder and a scared look on her face. Her sky blue eyes were red with tear stains that she had cried earlier. Sarah, jet black hair and hazel eyes filled with worry, got her sister to sit on the couch and calm down.

"Ana, what's up?"

Anamaria just had to stare into her sisters hazel, worried eyes and she broke down in tears that made her eyes even redder.

"You know those dreams you have been having?"

Sarah just looked without words. The dreams of her running through the labyrinth with Toby at arms reach just haunted her vision again. Jareth there laughing and telling her that she was unable to take him back and that he was his. It freaked her out. She was wondering if it was happening to her and her little brother, Jacob.

"Anamaria, are you having the same dreams?"

She was unable to speak. Anamaria had been having the same dreams with her brother, Jacob, for over a week. She knew that Sarah was the only other one who had the dreams and was able to understand her.

"I am having the dreams again. Again for a week."

She cried and Sarah held her. 

**AN: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. I moved this story from another account I had here to this one due to losing my password for the old account. Enjoy!**


	2. The Dream

Anamaria was walking through the woods. It was thick, full of green trees and shrubs. She was in her red dress, sleeves cut off and no shoes. Her wild blue hair had been a wreck from tripping over cold rocks and landing on the hard ground below. She was alone, afraid and not wanting to go back to save Jacob from the people who were trying to take him away from her. Her parents had just died and she had no idea what to do. She tripped and fell again. When her pale blue eyes had opened, she saw what appeared to be a leather boot right next to her scarred right hand. She looked up very slowly, not wanting it to be who she thought it was. She looked at the face and was terrified.

"Why does it have to be you?" She said in the most frightened tone.

All he could do was bend down and extend the pale skinned hand in front of her face.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Jareth, you have followed me around long enough. Stop the games, I am fine on my own."

He jerked her up and drug her over to the edge of the wooded area. There she saw it, his castle. Taller than her house, it stood in awe and wonder at all who laid eyes on it.

"...Ana, wake up..."

She was just staring at the castle...

"AAHH!!"

She jerked up off the couch. Her blue flowered outfit had been ruffeled from her tossing and turning. Her hair stood straight on her head, like blue streaks coming from the sky. She cried tears of relief that it iwas just a dream as Sarah came to comfort Anamaria. 


	3. The Meeting

The day after the dream, Anamaria had went back to her house, which was five minutes away from Sarah's place. She had her hair pulled up and away from her face, she was wearing a black AFI shirt and baggy black jeans with chains and other metallic things hanging from them. Her blue tennis shoes were untied, but she was in a hurry to get home and back in her room, which was full of her posters of L'Arc En Ciel and anime figures.

She had gotten home about three minutes later, which was early for her.

"MOM!" No answer.

She went upstairs and found a note on her bed.

_Anamaria,_

Went out of town for the weekend, might be back as late as Tuesday. I left money in the drawer and you can go ahead and have the house to yourself.

Mom

She threw the note back on the bed and headed to the park. The birds chirping and empty space might give her inspiration to dance. She walked out in her front yard and noticed what appeared to be a white owl in the tree in the front yard.

"Jareth leave me alone."

She knew it was him, the eyes told the story in the owl. The eyes were deep and dark, almost full of lust. She ran all the way to the park and the owl followed. As soon as she got in the empty field, he appeared. Blue shirt and cape, like the last time they met. Same blue boots.

"Leave me alone Jareth, you caused me pain and heartache when you took Jacob."

She fell backward when she saw his look. He did not have to say anything, she knew it in his eyes. He loved her.

"Ana, I can not leave you to this world, and to Sarah."

She was wondering what Sarah had to do with it. That was her sister he was badmouthing. She got up off the dirt gorund, ran at a full pace and tried to slap him. As soon as her hand jerked, he blocked the hand and kissed her. She jerked back in a huff.

"My message for you Ana, give this world up or I wil lhave to take you from it."

With that he left. She had been more frightened than ever before. 


	4. Thinking

**AN: Well I am giving everyone the shock of their lives. 6 new chapters today. Why you may ask? Because the day I take to write my stuff will be occupied by a trip to my grandmothers house. I am giving updates the rest of the week here and new one shots as well. That way, you all can quell whatever fic from whatever show you wish. Enjoy!**

Anamaria had just gotten back from a night of shopping at Hot Topic and Spencer's. She had met her friends on the way back and got a L Arc En Ciel poster to go wit hthe other Lacuna Coil and Staind posters she bought. She got in and walked up to her room. The moon was bright and had shone through the window as she drew back the blood red curtains. She turned on the lamp that shone green and put her posters up. She then turned the light off and flopped on the soft carpet. She sunk ark blue carpet flowed gently with her blue hair. She was thinking about what Jareth had told her. She was wondering what would happen if she did go and what would happen if...well...she didn't.

"If I go with Jareth, I get to see Hoggle and Ludo, like Sarah did. If I don't go, I get to stay with my family."

She then sat up and stared out into the horizon, which had just turned a bright red from the rising of the sun. She saw a small figure floating in the distance and was freaking out at what it was. The owl, snow white in nature, came and perched itself upon her window.

"Leave me alone."

The owl flew in and perched itself upon the black desk which had been cluttered with tape and scissors and school books, then he showed up and snatched her.

"Wha...let me go!!"

He just looked at her with sad eyes.

"Now why let you go? To be with Sarah, she never wanted me, so I came to take you."

The two then vanished as the sun came up over her house. Her window had been left open, the posters where they were along the wall. The room was to be left like that for about an hour until Sarah and Jacob came in to check on her.

"He took her." Jacob said. He knew what was going on. He had no idea that rescuing her was going to be harder than ever. 


	5. Choices

Anamaria woke up to a plain red skyline. She just lied on the cold, hard earth for a few minutes. The last thing she remembered was Jareth taking her and then nothing, her mind was an empty blank. She sat up and brushed the earth and dirt off her jeans and then looked around.

"This is not good."

She looked out over the red horizion to find herself in the Goblin City. Houses big and small made of wood and rock filled the horizion, and the walk to a set of steps she wanted to sit down on was about a mile to her when it was only three seconds.

"Ugh, my head. How the hell did I get here?"

She turned to see that she was sitting on the steps to Jareth's castle. Large in size and height, the top reached over the horizion and high in the red and now pink colored sky. She ran her red and black nails through her hair, which was matted and got up.

"Just where are you going my dear Anamaria?"

She jerked around real fast to find Jareth leaned up against a wall. His eyes, they told her a story that was very unclear. His flowing maroon cape with his white shirt and gray tights, they made her head spin. She wanted to go home, but why were feelings stirring up in her?

"I was trying to find a way out of this dank place. It gets old telling you to leave me alone."

He just looked into her eyes. Her sky blue eyes were telling him what he knew all along.

"Anamaaria, are you wanting to go back to this?"

He took a crystal from his pocket. It showed Sarah and Toby with Jacob. They were trying to find Jacob's sister. She was freaking out now. He just put his arm around her small neck as a tear ran down her dusty face.

"Anamaria, I didn't want to do this. I got sick of seeing you live a dull life. I give you a choice though. Your blue eyes...they say that you have feelings for me. So you can go back to your hum drum lifestyle, the way you were living. A better offer though would be to come and stay with me."

The doors opened and winding stairways were at her feet. She was unable to think around him, but she had been crying from seeing her brother in pain.

"Sit here and think about the choices, but if you are unable to stay here, then you have to find your own way back."

He walked in and the doors closed behind him. All she could do was sit and cry. 


	6. Jareth's Mind Made Up

Three days passed. She tossed, turned, then sat straight up. Anamaria had been worried about Jacob. She didn't care that she hadn't had anything to eat in three days. All she cared about was her brother.

"I just want to go home..."

CREAK

She jerked around in the dirt pile where she slept to find the castle door opened half way. All she saw were stairwells linked and winding together. No one person or goblin had been or was around at the time.

"What the..."

A small crystal rolled out of the door entranceand up to her bare foot. She picked it up and rolled it around in her fingers.

"All right, now how did this get out here?"

"What my dear, never heard of me rolling it out here to get you attention?"

She dropped the crystal and jerked around. She saw him at the door. Jareth, in his dark green outfit, walked over and sat next to her, being careful of the broken glass.

"Frightened? I was wondering if you are wanting to take me up on that offer of staying here with me."

She was worried if Jacob would be all right. Jareth put his hand on her shoulder and felt the tension and worry in her, he then pulled a larger crystal out of his sleeve.

"If you are so worried about him, take a look."

She looked up at the crystal with a tear in her eye as she saw Jacob, staying with Sarah.

"He is just fine, my dear Anamaria. Now come and stay with me here forever."

She jerked around and slapped him.

"You took me from my family and you expect me to stay here with the likes of you? All I want to do is go home."

He got up and took her by the arm into the castle. He was not about to let her get away from him like Sarah did. She just wanted to get back to the life she had. Neither knew that life was about to change for the both of them. 


	7. Sarah's Decision

Jacob and Toby were asleep in the room across from Sarah's. Sarah was brushing her long black hair, thinking and was wanting to get her sister back.

"If only there was a way..."

She was getting ready to go to bed. She turned to her window to find the owl perched high in the tree. Sarah just took a heavy sigh and looked up.

"So, are you going to tell me where she is or keep me in the dark?"

She had openend the window. The owl came from its branch and flew into her room. It had perched itself on her bed. She closed the window, went and locked the door to her room and the nturned back to the bed. Jareth had been lying there in a white shirt with matching tights and black boots. Sarah jsut sighed and sat in the chair where the dresser was.

"Well where is she?"

He smirked and sat up in the bed.

"I've come to tell you where I hid my darling Anamaria and how to get her back."

She was wanting to take a wild guess, but smirked instead. She knew that her sister was in his castle. He then got up and walked over to her.

"Walk the labyrinth again."

She jerked up and the chair fell to the white carpet below.

"I knew it!"

The house then became blurred. Pictures and dolls clearly became trees and rocks. She knew where they were. Right outside the labyrinth. She turned in her wavy black pajama pants and red tank top to Jareth.

"Same?"

"13 hours"

With that he faded away. 


	8. Final Tears

Anamaria had figured that she was stuck there in Jareth's palace since he was not answering her demands to send her home. She was sitting in the room that he had prepared for her. The plush green carpet was flowing all around the room. She had gone and took off her shoes and laid on the red and black bed that she had unmade. She grabbed one of the black down pillows and screamed in it before a tear ran down her face. Jareth had been standing in the hall outside her door as she was crying. He hated it when she cried and he knew he had to do something. Sarah was walking the labyrinth again and he did not want this plan to go wrong. He walked in and sat in the green chair that was across from her bed. She looked up to find him there, watching her.

"What?"

All he did was walk over and sat on the bed. He then placed a soft kiss across her lips. Her mind was clouded and she received it openly. He drew back and placed a small smirk on his face.

"Does this mean that you will stay here?"

She had to think quickly. She knew that if she went back, it would be rules and strict parents. If she stayed here, it would be just him. No parents, no brother and defiantly no Sarah there to tell her the way things would be. She then laid back and dried the tears from her face. He laid next to her as she stared at the ceiling.

"Well my dear?"

She looked over and smiled a little bit.

"I have been thinking about it. There really is no other way. I was sitting in the window and saw Sarah walking the labyrinth; she is going to be very mad when I tell her that I am not coming home. You are right, my feelings run past hatred, its actually love. I have no idea what she never saw in you. I am staying here."'

The two smiled and another soft kiss was placed on Anamaria's lips. Then he left her to think and take in her new surroundings. 

**AN: This is where I threw in a plot twist. Don't worry my fellow readers, another plot twist comes. Won't tell you where though. **


	9. Old and New Friends

Sarah had been walking the labyrinth for eight hours. She knew that he had changed it to make it harder and she had no idea of what just happened with Anamaria and Jareth. She was walking around the corner when she bumped into an old friend.

"Hoggle!"

A short little goblin with a bag of jewels on his belt buckle and a red hat on turned to see her.

"Sarah, since you are here, maybe you can help me out with something."

He moved to the right a little bit and there was a young woman about as tall as Sarah, huddled in a corner. Her clothes were torn and tears had stained her face. She walked over to the woman, slow and with caution.

"Hi there, my name is Sarah."

The young woman looked over.

"You were the one who had rescued her brother. You are lucky, I never got to rescue mine and I never got to go home."

Sarah sat next to her and placed her hand out for her to take.

"I am going to go and rescue my sister from him. I have five hours left and I am half way there. I need all the help I can get."

The woman dried her face and took her hand.

"My name is Lynne."

Sarah and Lynne smiled as Hoggle stepped over next to Sarah.

"Now that the introductions are over, lets go get your sister back. I was trying to help Lynne when we were too late. I am not losing another person to his hands."

Sarah smiled and the three went to go to the castle. 


	10. Jareth Plotting

Jareth and Anamaria were at the window. You were able to see the entire labyrinth from that point in the castle. Anamaaia let out a small yawn and walked through the room to the bathroom. The bathroom was different hues of red. He always had a color for everything. She had viewed herself in the vanity as a scruffy looking woman, unclean and unkempt. She turned to see the flowing shower curtain and when she turned back to the vanity, there was a flowing white robe hanging on a hook by the mirror. That was it. She thought that was his way of letting her feel warm and welcome. She just went ahead and started her shower.

Jareth meanwhile was looking through one of his small crystal orbs at Lynne and Sarah.

"Lynne my dear. You are way too late to save anyone. You won't be able to return home. That is a guarantee. As for you darling Sarah, you have no idea what your sister has done. Nine hours have passed. Four more to go. Then we shall see what will happen."

Jareth was sitting at the window. He was relaxed, something that the goblin king had felt only long ago, when peace and order reigned. That was long ago and his people were leaving fast. He knew that a queen would be the only way to make sure his people were able to trust him fully again. That was when the baby taking started. He thought that Sarah was his one and only, but we all know that she just wanted her brother. When Jareth took Jacob, Anamaria swore that she would never see this place, hear his name or see his face again. She never knew about Lynne, the best friend she had lost so long ago.

She stepped out of the bathroom as Jareth was right in the window playing with his crystals. She just figured that he was toying with another female, already having taken yet another little baby in the shower. She had no clue as to who was walking the labyrinth and what they were looking for.

**AN: Boy how the plotbunnies work when THEY want to. Finally chapter 10 goes up. Enjoy and let me know what you want to see out of this. There is at least 5-10 more chapters that go up after this one.**


	11. Missing Girl Found

**AN: My my my, how everything takes its toll on a story writer such as myself. This one needs some serious updating. Apologies in advance for the length of these few chapters. 4:25 AM and I am wound like heck here. Here you all go. :)**

Sarah and Lynne had been walking with Hoggle for over two hours. A clock was at the edge of the junkyard, the last stop before the gates to the Goblin City.

"Look girls."

Hoggle pointed to the clock, reading ten hours and fifteen minutes. Lynne looked at Sarah and sighed.

"Its hopeless."

"No it isn't Lynne. We aren't lost now, you may be able to head home."

Lynne just smiled. It had been so long since she felt wanted and loved. The feeling in her body was one of cold and malice. Now it is of trust and calm. She trusted both Hoggle and Sarah to get her where she needed to be.

'Sarah, I have a question for you."

Sarah looked back as they kept on walking.

"Sure thing Lynne, go for it."

"Remember there was a young girl who went missing on your block when you were about 13?"

"Yeah, but..."

At that moment, it all clicked for Sarah. Lynne was the girl that was missing. Not a word was said, but a look was exchanged. Lynne smiled.

"We will get you home."


	12. Time To Meet Lynne And Sarah

The night was cold

Jareth was sitting in his window, thinking about the life him and Anamaria were about ot share together. Anamaria was sitting in the bed across from the window and wondering if Sarah was really coming. She got up and walked over to the window, holding Jareth's hand was the nicest thing that she had felt. Jareth looked over and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"What is it like at home?"

She looked up, a little startled by his question. She then just looked out the window.

"Rules, school, parents always telling me when to be home. No concerts, no parties, no prom. I don't have a life there."

Jareth ran his hand through her silky hair and smiled.

"You have one here my love."

She just smiled. She knew he would protect her, if it meant sacrificing himself doing so.

"You are protected my love, nothing will come of harm to you. I will make sure of that."

"What of my sister?"

Just then, a small goblin came running into the room.

"Your majesty, the girls and Hoggle are inside the castle."

Jareth jumped out of the window, his queen right behind him. They knew it was time ot face the two once and for all.

"Go get the guards, have them meet me in the throne room."

With that command, the goblin bowed and was running out the door shouting for the guards. Jareth turned and with a flick of his hand, the clothes on them both had changed. Jareth, now wearing a black jacket and matching outfit, looked over Anamaria, who was now wearing a long and flowing maroon dress.

"It is time darling."

"Yes it is."

They went hand in hand out the door and down the stairs, ready to meet Sarah and her new friend Lynne.


	13. Lovers and ExFriends

The night was cold

Sarah and Lynne made it to the throne room, an empty room at that. Goblins were no place to be seen. Just as the hand on the clock turned to five minutes before the thirteenth hour, you hear footsteps. Lynne looked at the clock and Sarah saw what she did not want to see. Jareth and Anamaria walking hand in had down the stairwell.

"What did you do to her you basta…."

"That is not a way to talk to your future king."

Did Sarah hear what she think she heard? Anamaria speaking of Jareth in a decent and kind manner? Jareth planted that smirk on his face. Lynne walked up to him, wanting to knock it off, Anamaria stepped in and took the hit for him. That sent Jareth fuming mad and he grabbed Lynne by the arms and pinned her to the wall.

"You little witch! You do not ever treat her like that again. Understand me?!"

Lynne had tears streaming down her face. Anamaria got up off the ground and walked over to him.

"Sweetheart, I am fine."

Jareth put her down and faced his queen.

"Are you hurt darling Ana?"

"Not really, I had worse from my father."

While Jareth was comforting her, Sarah ran over to Lynne. She was in shock at what she was seeing. After taking care of Lynne, she got up and looked at the two of them.

"So this is how it is?"

Anamaria and Jareth turned to face her. Jareth was the one to speak up.

"My darling Sarah, your sister saw in me what you did not. She saw what I tried to give you and she took it. She loves me."

She walked over and placed her arms around the king's waist. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"What is going to happen to us?'

"You will remain here. Ask your friend, which is exactly the fate she suffered. She also lost her brother and now he is part of my royal army."

Sarah sighed.

"Come Lynne, we are here, we might as well make our home in the city."

With that, the two left. Anamaria was happy that she got rid of her sister. Little did she know that her brother, now all grown up and not the baby he was before would be calling for the king himself soon enough.


End file.
